


RedHood and the wolf

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, no caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: Where Jason runs into a strange creature by the lake.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	RedHood and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Jason was Gotham's great hunter. He and his best friend, Roy, entered the most dangerous forests and always won. They faced thieves who hid among trees, sorcerers and cursed animals.

On the day in question, Jason and Roy had been hired to put an end to a huge bear that was destroying a large property near the city. The owners of the mansion said that in the morning they saw the bear flee to the forest.

They had been searching for the animal for a few hours, but found nothing. The forest was calm, not even the birds seemed to want to sing. Jason held his Winchesters and narrowed his eyes towards the trees, but saw nothing.

\- Man, I'm hungry. - Roy yawned, tossing the quiver he carried on his back on the leafy floor. Jason sighed.

\- There seems to be a river nearby. - He said in a low tone. - Make the fire, I'll get water. - Jason released the bag he was carrying, dropping it on the floor with some rabbits they had hunted. He heard Roy mumble something, but he paid no attention, turning and heading towards the sound of water.

It took him a few minutes to walk, his boots breaking branches on the way, the red cloak he always wore, hooking up thin logs, but at last the sound of water was closer. He passed a tree and could already see the blue waters of the lake, when a laugh caught his attention.

He moved a little closer to the lake, cautious, his green eyes peering intently. On the opposite side to what was, right on the edge, one person, no, one creature played with another. Long black, hairy ears, a tail also dark in color, waving in a sign of animation.

“Robin, you said you were going to wait for me!” Shouted the largest creature to the smallest, which was lost among the trees, apparently leaving.

\- I won't waste the rest of my time playing in the water, Nightwing, you said we were going to run on the mountain. He shouted, his voice already distant.

The creature that had stayed behind hit his arms in the water, that went up to his waist, Jason noticing that there was a blue painting on the "man's?" back and arms.

The being did not appear to be very tall, it was a little slim, the human-looking skin was a little darker than Jason's. Jason was so lost watching the creature, that he did not notice when Roy emerged from the trees, drawing the being's attention.

\- My God ...- Roy frowned in surprise.

Seeing the creature getting ready to leave the lake and maybe run away, Jason thought about using his Winchesters, but instead he shouted at Roy:

\- Roy, on the heel! - And Roy didn't need an explanation to know what Jason was talking about. With the bow in position, he launched the arrow that hit the creature's heel just as it was leaving the lake. For a moment, Jason thought Roy had missed the target, because whater and he didn't hear a complaint from the creature.

Smiling victoriously, Roy was the first to jump into the water and reach the creature. He knelt nearby, hearing a low hiss from the creature, which showed its teeth in the form of a threat. When Jason finally reached them, he looked at the arrow and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Roy rolled his eyes.

\- I'm Gotham's best archer, RedHood.

\- Oliver is still the best archer ...

\- He doesn't live in Gotham! - Listening to his friend, it was Jason's turn to roll his eyes. - What is he? - Asked changing the subject, Jason tilted his head to the side.

\- It looks like a person ... But it has ears and tail.

\- A werewolf? - Roy put a hand on his chin. Jason shook his head, squatting and looking him in the eye.

\- He don't look like a werewolf either. - The being reinforced the growl, the eyebrows almost together so much that he frowned. - What are you? - Asked Roy to the creature, who just growled. Roy river fun.

\- Does It know how to speak?

"Yes," Jason stated. - There was another one here, a smaller one, they were talking like any human.

\- If there was another one, we better get out of here. More may appear. - Roy alerted. Looking across the lagobonde he had left his quiver and arrows. Jason nodded, taking the creature by the arm and lifting it against his will. - If you bite me, I'll pull your teeth out and make you swallow. - Jason warned to hear the being growl louder, restless.

The threat seemed to have an effect, as the creature did not try to bite him. They crossed the lake and went back to where Roy had lit a fire, just to put out the fire and walk farther away. Not wanting to risk the creature's friends finding them.

...

Now housed in a cave, Jason and Roy were sitting in front of a fire, waiting for the rabbits to be ready. Roy sharpening the tips of his arrows, while Jason just stared at the roasting meat.

\- If they follow the blood trail, they will find us. - Murmured Roy, moving an arrow as if inspecting it. Jason grunted, but said nothing. - What are we going to do with the big bad wolf, Little Red Riding Hood? - He put the arrow in the quiver, getting up and going to check the cave entrance.

Jason looked at the creature, which was sitting huddled in a corner of the cave, its heel still bleeding. He had to sigh because he didn't even know what he was going to do with that thing. He got up from where he was and went to the werewolf, seeming to notice only at that moment that the being was not dressed in anything.

Did It shiver with cold or pain?

He squatted and took the injured heel foot, receiving a snarl as a response from the being, but he did not let go of the other's foot, he just stared at the thing.

\- I will remove the arrow. - Said without patience, already holding one of the arrowheads and breaking it. The creature screamed in pain, grabbing at the injured leg. Jason thought it best to be quick, so he pulled the rest of the arrow, watching the creature squeak and drop to the side. At least now he knew that thing could crying.

\- Sionis would pay a good reward ...- Roy said, leaning against the cave wall. Jason turned to look at him with a reproachful face. - What? We don't know if this thing is harmful.

\- I know that Sionis is harmful. - He said with disgust. - I don't smuggle people, Roy.

\- Not a person, a thing, little red riding hood.

\- You better be kidding. He stopped looking at Roy and turned his attention back to the creature, which was shaking and breathing loudly. At that moment he noticed some details that he had not paid attention to before. Among the black hair, there were some blue waits that shone, the designs on the torso and arms seemed to shine a little too. - A stamp? Jason asked thoughtfully. When the creature opened its eyes, it could see the blue that oscillated there in a mixture of gold. "A demon?" He pondered for himself.

He didn't look like a demon, otherwise he would have run away. But something strange that creature had. Seeing the tremor in the being's body, Jason removed his cloak and placed it on top of the creature, remembering what the other had called him.

\- Nightwing ...


End file.
